


A Hunting We Will Go

by auntylala



Series: Season Two Cannon [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Flat Holm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntylala/pseuds/auntylala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen has a bee in her bonnet about something but Jack just wants to go weevil hunting with Ianto.  </p><p>Follows Jack and Ianto's relationship after Interrupted in my world and set in season two, episode 11, 'Adrift' in cannon.</p><p>Previously posted on fanfiction.net in 2013 and re-edited.  No beta and I own nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hunting We Will Go

Ianto was waiting at the SUV for Jack. Everything was packed as requested but that didn't mean it made sense. His heart skipped a beat as Jack strode towards him with steady strides and blue eyes shining across the parking garage of the Hub.  
'Ianto!'   
He had to stop himself swooning like a teenage girl, he loved the way Jack said his name. He straightened his jacket and tried to focus on the fact that they were supposed to be hunting weevils and this wasn't a date. When all he really wanted to do was see how well the tinted windows of the SUV worked in terms of hiding them from the CCTV cameras.

Jack walked around Ianto as he admired what he saw. 'This is what you wore the first time we met.' Nodding his approval as he patted him on the arse.  
Ianto shrugged. 'I didn't see the point hunting weevils in a suit. And you said dress casual.'  
Jack fingered the lapel of the denim jacket and grinned as he leaned in for a kiss. 'I love you in your suits, you know that, but I do also love you out of them and this comes a close third in that list.'  
Ianto was lost for words so he just kissed Jack back before gruffly suggesting they get the show on the road. 

'Yeah, Gwen waylaid me as I was heading out here.'  
'What did she want?' Ianto knew he had a suspicious tone in his voice and no matter what Jack said he still didn't trust her intentions.   
'She's on about a kid that went missing about seven months ago, one where I turned up on the Barrage not long after he disappeared.'  
'What did you tell her?' He didn't always like to talk to Jack as the man was driving but his tolerance levels had improved and he and learned to 'surf' in his seat as Jack careened though the streets of Cardiff. He suspected the almost thrill seeking aspect to Jack's driving was a hangover of being a pilot. He was always seeking ways to fly.

'I told her there was this little coffee shack I like.'  
'I know it. Will she figure it out?'  
Jack shrugged as he pulled into a parking lot surrounded by trees. 'God only knows, it depends on what she finds, you know what she's like.'  
'The phrase, a dog with a bone, springs to mind. You could just tell her.'  
Jack turned to Ianto and grinned. 'What would be the fun in that, besides, I want to see what she figures out first.'  
Ianto rolled his eyes. 'In that case I reserve the right to say “I told you so” when she does and it all turns to crap.'  
Jack nodded. 'I accept your terms Jones, Ianto Jones.' 

He leaped out of the SUV and grinned as Ianto moved around to join him.  
'Um Jack?'  
'Yes?'  
'This is where we first met.'  
'When you stalked me for a job, yeah, it is.'  
'And the picnic you asked me to bring?'  
'I thought two men armed with guns running around the woods at night might raise suspicion.'  
'But two armed men with a picnic wouldn't?' He looked around. 'Looks rather empty, unless that's your plan...'  
'You never had problems with having sex in cars before.'  
Ianto walked up to Jack and nodded. 'Yep, but not usually in public.'  
Jack handed him the scanner. 'We still need to test Tosh's prototype weevil scanner, and then I thought we could have a nice picnic, in the woods, where we first met.'  
Ianto shook his head as a faint smile ghosted his lips. 'Is this your idea of a romantic date?'  
Jack gave what he hoped was a mysterious smile as he pulled away and started looking around them for any indication they weren't alone.

Ianto turned the scanner on and shook his head. He walked around the SUV and adjusted the dials before looking back at Jack. 'I'm not seeing anything that resembles the weevils resonance.'  
Jack grinned. 'That means we can crack open the picnic basket and find a quiet spot for the blanket.' He paused. 'You did pack the blanket right?'  
Ianto considered his response to that as he stood there with a hand on his hip and his eyebrows raised in a question as Jack grinned.

'I thought that was going to be my answer.' He growled quietly as he walked towards him. 'I have I told you how much I like you in the jeans your wearing?'  
Ianto nodded. 'Ah ha, you usually say that before you tell me to take them off.'  
'I know.' He backed him against the SUV and leaned into him, hands on either side of his waist. 'I'm going to kiss you now. Sometimes I can't believe how long I had to wait for the first time we kissed.' He moved his right hand to Ianto's waist as he brushed a soft, butterfly kiss on his cheek and smiled at him. 'Sometimes I feel guilty about corrupting you.'

Ianto laughed softly. 'You gave me every opportunity to back away. I didn't want to.' He wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled him closer. 'Sometimes I worried that like Icarus I was flying too close to the sun but even with your reputation I still circled you. It was like every thought was permeated with you.' His voice dropped away to a whisper as he leaned against the SUV and tilted his hips into Jack, brushing his hardening cock against the older man. 'I don't regret a thing.'  
Jack crushed his lips to Ianto's and moaned. Hands moved over Ianto's body and plucked at the t-shirt until it was un-tucked and he could move his hands over skin. He wanted to crawl into Ianto and never let go. And Ianto just pushed against him and moaned encouragement, his hands cupping Jack's arse and pulling him closer.   
'Ianto.'  
'Jack.'

Jack tried to catch his breath as Ianto rubbed against him almost like a cat. 'We either need to pull that picnic blanket out or retire to the SUV with its tinted windows.'  
'We could fold the seats down in the back, it's a bit chilly for dogging outside, Sir.'  
'Dogging?'  
'This is a known dogging area, I thought you knew that.'  
Jack shook his head. 'I'm not sure I follow.'  
Ianto grinned. 'The great Captain Jack Harkness doesn’t know what dogging is?' He laughed softly.  
'What?'   
'Well, technically it isn't dogging if we don't have an audience.' He kissed the confused look from Jack's face and reached up to palm his cheek. 'Come on then, I believe you suggested we engage in sexual activities, and I'm starting to get cold.'  
Jack shook his head as he stepped back from Ianto and unlocked the SUV, watching as the Welshman leaned over and wriggled his arse while lying the seats down and spreading the blanket over them.  
Ianto looked over his shoulder at Jack as he climbed into the back of the SUV. 'You just going to stand there and stare at my arse or are you going to get in here and join me?'  
Jack shrugged. 'Don't have to ask me twice, Jones, Ianto Jones. Now take off your pants.'

\----------

Jack looked at Ianto. 'Is this where you say your I told you so's?' Hands firmly on his hips.  
Ianto looked from the team sitting around the conference table and back to Jack. 'Would it hurt if   
she knew.' He worried about how many secrets Jack could carry before they tore him apart. 'If they all knew?'  
He shook his head. 'I don't want to have that conversation with them, I don't want to have this one either.' He warned darkly.   
Ianto bobbed his head a moment as he looked at Jack, unflinching. 'You didn't exactly want me to know but I do and it doesn't change anything.'  
'Exactly, knowing didn't do you any favours did it.' 

Deliberately misconstruing what Ianto was saying as he sighed softly and was subjected to one of several things Ianto did best, a thorough eye rolling. 'No. End of discussion Ianto Jones.'  
Ianto's voice was soft, there was no mistake in his tone. 'But it's not is it. We both know she really wont let go now and you did say you wanted to see where this took her.'  
Jack pointed back at the conference room. 'No Ianto, I will deal with this as I see fit, I am still in charge here.'  
'Never said you weren't. Sir.'

'Ianto...' Jack looked at his lover. 'I will deal with it in my own way.'  
'And in the meantime she runs around half cocked when we're already doing what she suggested we do in the first place.' He knew he was muttering as he looked at Jack.  
'Ianto...'  
'Again with the warning tone Jack, what point does her finding out prove?'  
'I told you once that I make the difficult decisions for a reason, it's my decision so drop it. I will make that an order if I have to.'

Ianto watched him walk away and looked back at Gwen. He knew this wasn't going to end well, Jack had a knack for surrounding himself with stubborn people unable to drop something when they got the proverbial bit between their teeth. Jack could order away the conversation but it didn't change the fact that it had been necessary to have it in the first place. Was the man ashamed of what they were doing out at the island? He thought about what Jack had said, he knew he had to make the difficult decisions, but he never for a moment believed he didn't feel them when he did.

\----------

Everyone had gone for the day when Ianto decided to broach the subject again with Jack but he wan't in his office or the bunker. He frowned, there was a warm half finished cup of coffee on the desk which wasn't like him at all. His pocket vibrated telling him there was a text message, from Jack. He wasn't wrong in assuming this might tell him where the man was. 

Naked hide and seek, your it...

Ianto grinned looking around for clothes, Jack always was inventive when it came to distracting him. One of these days they were going to have to agree on some rules as he moved to the archives to start looking there. But not before dropping his tie on Jack's desk to let him know he'd already checked the office. He dropped something on Gwen's desk on his way past and stepped into the archives. 

He still hadn't found Jack when he moved into the bathroom and found a post-it note on the mirror suggesting he look in the green house. Apparently he was taking too long as his phone also began to ring. He grinned as he stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised by two arms moving around his waist as he was pushed against the wall. 'Jack.' He felt the full effect of the intoxicating pheromones moving around him as Jack worked his belt loose before reaching into boxers to stroke his hardening cock. Moaning as he pushed himself into Jack's hand. 'You don't play fair.'  
Jack bit gently at Ianto's ear lobe before shaking his head. 'You were taking far to long to find me.'  
'I thought, oh god -.' He moaned as Jack interrupted him.  
'I was, but I got tired of waiting.' 

He tugged Ianto into the greenhouse. 'I'm getting rather impatient, why are you still wearing clothes?' Kissing Ianto's neck as he carefully worked at the buttons. He'd learned from past experience Ianto didn't like it when he ripped the buttons off his shirts.   
'I took my tie off.'  
'That hardly counts as naked even for you.' He slipped the last button undone and shoved Ianto's shirt to the floor. 'Although I do like it when that's all you wear.' He pushed Ianto's pants and boxers down as he dropped to his knees and blew softly over the engorged cock that greeted him. Ianto reached for Jack's head and ran his fingers though his hair, holding on as lips moved over the head of his cock and licked the tip.

Jack grinned as he felt Ianto pulling on his hair while moaning as he licked the man's cock and cupped his balls gently. He loved how responsive Ianto was, how freely he gave himself and how he held nothing back. Like now as the publicly reserved Welshman growled out his orgasm, balls twitching and cum bursting across Jack's tongue as he swallowed every drop. While he loved the Ianto everyone else saw, he was even more pleased to get to keep this version of Ianto Jones to himself. He kissed his way up Ianto's body and dropped his own shirt to the floor as his lips found Ianto's and he let the Welshman taste himself in their kisses. Hands moving over naked chests, each trying desperately to devour the other in their kisses. Neither man hearing the cog door wheel open, or Gwen calling out to Jack. She must have seen movement as she walked into the greenhouse before promptly walking back out again.  
Jack looked at Ianto. 'Do you think she saw anything?'

\----------

'Ianto!' Jack stalked through the Hub.  'Ianto Jones where are you?'

Ianto's head snapped up from his desk in the archives as Jack walked into the room and slammed the door.  
'I told you to stay out of it, I said I'd deal with it.'  
'Jack -.'  
'No Ianto, I said I'd deal with it.  That doesn't mean I wanted to talk to Gwen about the less than glamourous side of what we do.'  
Ianto rose to his feet and met Jack head on.  'We deal with the crap that falls though the rift and whatever else even remotely odd that goes on around here.  Weevils, destructive fairy nightmares that steal children.  Cannibalistic back country farmers and a giant blobby alien that some nutters cut up alive.  Not forgetting nostrovites and retcon and resurrection gloves. What about any of that is even remotely glamourous?'    
'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

Ianto shook his head.  'How would I if you don't tell me?  What's the point of sharing my bed if you keep everything else to yourself?'  
'Well we don't have to share everything do we.'  
'Fine!'  
'Fine!' Jack stopped and looked at Ianto.  'Fine?  You'd be okay with that.'  
'What am I Jack?  A convenience?'  
'What the hell are you saying Ianto?'  He watched the younger man step back and shake his head.  
'I don't know any more Jack.  I mean what's the point?  Why do we do it? Why do we fight so hard to save the world, to be normal human beings when at any point in time the rift could dump an alien on us or take us away from everything we know and love.'  
Jack pulled Ianto into his arms.  'Do you feel loved Ianto?'  

He ignored Jack's question and countered with one of his own.  'Why can't you tell every one about Flat Holm Jack?'  
'Well I have to now don't I.  The only one that woman can keep a secret from is Rhys.' Jack gave a derisive laugh.  'Look, you disobeyed me Ianto, I said I would deal with it.'  
'And where would it have ended?'  
'No one else knew about the island so it would have faded away.'  
'Before or after she got so distracted she compromised the team?'  
Jack stepped back this time.  'What?'  
'I've seen it before Jack, someone getting lost on a pet project, it puts the rest of the team at risk.'  
'Suzie and the glove?'  
'I didn't always work for Torchwood Three.'  His emphasis on the three.

Jack slowly realized what Ianto was talking about.  'London, you don't talk about it.'  
'We've both lost people we worked with Jack, because they followed obsessions that got the people around them killed.  What's to talk about?'  
'You could talk to me.  Holding it in, it's not healthy.'  
Ianto pointed to Jack then himself.  'Pot, kettle.'  
'Ah.' Jack ran a hand though his hair, the wretched look on Ianto's face made it hard to stay angry with him.  'What happened?'  
'Your Doctor didn't tell you?'  
'Not really, hang on.'  Jack looked at Ianto.  

'Did you know who the Doctor was the entire time?'  
'I was an archivist for Torchwood One, I didn't exactly spend my days there cleaning up after pteranodons and weevils.'  
'I forget that sometimes.'  
'What, that I existed before I met you?'  
Jack nodded.  'Your lives, their so quick compared to mine, I stopped trying to care, to notice.'  
'And what, lost your humanity along the way?'  
'That's why I brought Gwen into the team, to bring the heart back, to remind us that we deal with people.'  
'Well you can't just turn it off because it inconveniences you Jack.'  
'You think I don't know that?'  
'If you don't tell me then how will I know?'  

Jack considered that, Ianto's point had merits.  They were partners, lovers, they lived together and he relied more on Ianto now than he ever thought he could hope to.  Ianto was the warm body he curled up to every night.  The one who chased his nightmares away.  The one member of Torchwood who had joined the team with absolutely no illusions as to what he was really getting himself into.  He forgot that this man had dealt with Darleks and Cybermen fighting over the earth with no regard for it's people.  That he out all of them knew what Torchwood was capable of.  So what about his nightmares?  But it didn't change the fact that Ianto had disobeyed him.

'You know you didn't order me not to help her.'  
'How do you always do that?'  
'Do what?'  
'Know what I'm thinking or what I want?'  
Ianto shrugged, there were some things he didn't want to think about any more.    
'Fine, maybe one day you'll tell me.'  
'What's to tell, I'm just good at my job.'  
Jack felt the frost in Ianto's tone and shook his head.  'It's more than that.'  
'No, it's not.'  He walked away around his desk.  'I've got work to do.'

Jack looked at his watch.  'It's getting late Ianto, you could call it a day.'  
'Why? Is organizing the archives not glamourous enough?'  
Jack groaned.  'It's not like that.'  
'It isn't?'  He sat at his desk and went back to reading reports and sorting them for filing.  He wondered why he was still jealous that Jack wanted to protect Gwen.  

Jack sighed, Ianto's posture screamed displeasure loud and clear.  'Ianto, what do you need me to say?'  He wondered if they were descending into a spiral of repeated arguments.  
Ianto looked up and shook his head. 'It doesn't work like that.'  
'How does it work Ianto?'  
He set his pen down.  'I don't know Jack.'  
'Text the others and tell them we have a team meeting tomorrow at nine and not to be late.  I need you to free up the Flat Holm files so they can access them on the main Hub servers.  And Ianto.'  
'Yes Jack?'  
'Don't do that again.' 

\---------

Jack looked around the table. 'Thank you for all being on time.' He watched as Ianto handed out coffees before taking his seat. He wasn't happy the Welshman had gone behind his back but he'd been given a glimpse into a Ianto Jones he hadn't met before. 'Right, well the reason you're all here   
is Flat Holm.' He pointed to the computer screen showing the image of an island. 'It's in the Bristol Channel, between Cardiff and Weston Super Mare. Gwen was right. There are people lost in time and space, taken by the rift. Some of them have been brought back but somewhere along the way they got broken. Flat Holm was set up to care for the people the rift spat back out.'  
Owen frowned as he looked at Jack. 'What and you didn't trust us enough to tell us?'  
'No.'   
'Well don't sugar coat it.'

Jack sighed. 'There are some things you don't need to know.'  
'You decided this was one of them?' Owen watched him nod. 'So what, it would have just stayed like that forever?'  
He nodded. 'That was my plan, yes.'  
Owen shook his head, the man didn't even look apologetic. 'It's a fucking awful plan I mean come on, I'm a Doctor Jack. I have a moral obligation here, so do you.'  
'I'm telling you now.'  
'Because you think you have to.' Owen lowered his voice, muttering under his breath. 'I bet these two copped merry hell for forcing your hand.' Or just Ianto he mused, judging by the younger man's posture. Gwen hardly looked chastised. 

'Regardless, I'm telling you now and who was it sitting in this very room saying we weren't set up to provide the support and care these people need?'   
'It doesn't mean we couldn't have known you have a secret facility in the Bristol Channel.'  
'Well if I'd told you it would hardly have been a secret would it.' Jack snapped, he hated that Ianto had been right. It wouldn't usually be an issue but this time Ianto had disagreed with him. And it smarted. He wondered if it was because they'd argued or because if Ianto had been right, he was, by default, wrong. He should have shared this with the team. 'You'll find the information in the server, I've had it uploaded so go over it in your own time.' 

Owen nodded. 'How many Jack?'  
He sighed. 'Seventeen. And no, I'm not authorizing a day trip for you all.'  
Owen opened his mouth but Jack stopped him.  
'Yes Owen, as a doctor you can go but the rest of you don't need to.' He looked around the table, Gwen was grinning and Owen looked even more dour than usual. Tosh was watching Ianto, who sat there staring into his coffee. Clearly this wasn't over between them. Maybe he should have followed Ianto home rather than staying at the Hub. He had too many questions and Ianto wasn't giving him any answers. 'I'm sure you all have work to do.'   
Owen shot him a quizzical look as he filed passed, followed by Gwen.  
Tosh brushed a hand over Ianto's shoulder before she too left the conference room, shutting the door behind her.

Jack looked at Ianto. He hated being pushed into anything and the younger man had forced his hand. 'Ianto.'  
Ianto looked up, his voice soft. 'I didn't think this was over.'  
'Oh it's not. Not by a long shot. Did you perhaps remember to include yourself in that list of people who's obsessions endangered others?'  
'Here we go.' Ianto rose to his feet. 'Go on then, bring her into this. Remind me again of how hard I had to work to regain your trust. I must have forgotten. Mr, no UNIT of course I don't have any psychic paper...'  
'What do you know about psychic paper?'  
'Helloooo, archivist, Torchwood One Jack, remember? And, I know everything.'  
'Not everything Ianto.' Jack warned. 

He wanted to drop it, to walk away but pride stopped him listening to reason as he stamped down his inner voice. 'You disobeyed me, once before, do you remember what happened last time you did that.'  
'Oh I remember, last time that happened you lot shot my girlfriend. After you threatened to shoot me if I didn't kill her. Well you try and find someone else who can work the coffee machine. Other   
than Owen, and he wont last forever.'  
'None of you last forever, only me, I'm the one who gets left.'  
'Well bully for you Captain Jack Harkness, the man with a heart of stone.'  
'What's the point, you lot all die on me eventually, why should I care?'  
'Yeah, because you're the only one who ever lost people.'  
'Oh I'm sorry, it's helloooo, Torchwood One, isn't it. Not that you've ever really spoken about One.'  
'Gee, I wonder why? Could it be because some giant tin covered penises managed to destroy the person my girlfriend was? Or maybe it was the psychotic floating pepper pots with their obsession with killing us all. They were hell bent on destroying my god dam planet! And where was Torchwood Three when all this happened? Oh you didn't waste any time in raiding the ruins of One, once it fell.'  
'I seem recall having this conversation with you once before.'  
'Well hooray for deja vu Jack.'

Tosh looked back towards the conference room and sighed. They were arguing. She barely noticed Owen standing beside her with his hand on her shoulder. They stood together watching Jack and Ianto staring each other down, hands on hips as they mirrored each others posture. The air around them crackling. All Tosh and Owen could hear was a low murmur, but it wasn't a happy one.  
'Tosh, come on, they'll figure it out.'  
She turned to Owen. 'Will they?' She shrugged him off and walked away, filled with doubts. If only she had spoken to Jack, her loyalty lay with him, not Gwen. It wasn't Gwen who saved her five years ago. 

Gwen looked up from her desk. 'What's wrong with those two then?' Indicating Jack and Ianto.  
Owen turned towards her, her question ignored. 'How did you find Flat Holm?'  
'Someone left me the GPS coordinates, I'm pretty sure it was Ianto.'  
Owen pointed to the arguing men they could see though the glass door. 'Do you think maybe he wasn't supposed to have done that?'  
She shrugged. 'Jack could have just told me about the place. He tells me things you know.'  
Owen stared at her. 'He lives with Ianto, what sort of things is he going to tell you?' He walked away shaking his head. Ianto might not be his favourite person but the guy tried to be a decent human being. And Jack had been a hell of a lot easier to be around since he'd started his relationship with the Welshman. He turned back to Gwen. 'You don't know what he was like, before Ianto. I just hope to Christ you haven't fucked it up for them.'  
'What?'  
'Tell me Gwen, what does knowing you were right prove?'  
'Well -.'  
'Do you ever stop to consider that maybe everything isn't about you.' He held his hand up. 'Rhetorical question Gwen.' He walked away before she could say anything else.

Gwen looked to Tosh who was busy typing away at her computer, trying to be invisible. She thought Owen's comments were uncalled for. Jack hired her to be the heart of the team, her hunting for those answers had everything to do with compassion. And nothing to do with Andy saying she'd changed. Didn’t it.


End file.
